Golden Hope
by Zombielicious
Summary: A newbie to The World, Ada Mihezjo is staring to doubt herself if shes as strong as she wants to be. As she begins to dig deeper into the world's secrets, she beings to learn the true meaning of the world. [Updated17]
1. BeginningLog In 01

Ada Mihezjo walked into her parent's overly large house and took off her beaten up sneakers. Their house was located on Kazama street, just outside downtown Tokyo, Japan. The house was old, very worn in by the Mihezjo family, but it had a rich taste. Many nice paintings hung lavishly on the freshly tan painted walls. It was no change to Ada. Ada was a slim, slender 16 year old. She had shoulder length Brown hair with dim blue eyes.

Ada excitedly ran to her computer room, running up the plush carpeted stairs and into the attic of the house, which was her room.. 'heh heh, this should be good. I mean, everyone is talking about it' she thought as she booted up her expensive, high tech computer. She opened her back pack and pulled out a fancy, but animated designed box as her computer logged on. Her eyes brightened as she placed the orbs on the video game she held in her hands. "The world"

Everyone in school had it, it was a popular online game where you actually were your character. All of her friends couldnt stop talking about it and bothering her to buy it. Finally, One of her friends bought it for her. 'looks fun, but...im not one for online games' she thought, glancing over at her PS2 and all of the games she had boughten. She would love to continue in her Action-Adventure game, but it would have to wait.

She pulled out the headset that came in the box and examined it. "so this goes on your head...and you are your character...sounds very advanced" she thought. All she was familar with was an average PS2 controller, not some fancy, high tech headset. She set it aside and put the installation disc into the disc drive. It only took a few seconds of loading, clicking and agreeing to pop ups before the main screen came up.

"Register..." she said to herself as she passed log in, and clicked onto register. She entered a few adresses, names and dates and she could choose her character job class. There was Twin blades, like a warrior with 2 daggers or knives. a Long Arm, which used spears. Wavemasters, which were people who used staffs to use magic. Heavy Axmens, which were warriors which used huge axes. Heavyblades, are warriors who basicly use swords. Blademasters, like heavyblades.

"Heavyaxen seems pretty cool" Ada said, clicking on the image, "even thou wavemasters seem awesome." Another screen came up, a character design. She chose a knee length black skirt, a strapless black bra and a blue overly-large cloak and some plain looking black boots. Ada chose her character to have longer than shoulder length white blonde hair, and sparkling grey eyes, reminding her of an oncomming storm.

After the character design screen, was naming herself. She choose her screename to be "MissAda." Plain, but, she wanted to play the game, the tension and excitment was building inside of her. She carefully placed the cold, plastic headset on her head and plugged it into the back of the computer. She clicked a few buttons.

**Welcome to the World!**

* * *

**Log In 01**

MissAda stepped out a revolving golden portal, a chaos gate, and stepped into the place which was called "Carmina Gadelica." She kneeled over, as she felt the weight of her axe. 'holy...I cant actually lift this thing!' She said, as she hefted it on her shoulder. Looking around her, it looked like a city. 'maybe i can find my friends on here' Ada thought. She did remember her friends addresses. She went to the email screen, and she had a few emails from the C.C. Corp. They were mostly welcome letters. She clicked on "send" and typed in 56777721 in the To Section and titled her letter "Hey friend!"

She began to write: "Kura, its me, Ada. I actually am playing this! so come to Carmina Gadelica, root town. Lets meet up! Remember, im a heavy axeman!" Ada sent the letter, and clicked on "send" once more. She typed in 89007655 and typed once again "hey friend!" She typed "Amina, its me, Ada. Im actually on here, my class is a heavy axemen. I just emailed Kura, so maybe we could meet up at Carmina Gadelica's Root town. So, see you there!" She sent it.

She clicked back onto the world menu and logged back in. She once again returned to the city like place, close to the golden chaos gate. She steped to the side of this "street" and leaned against a metal ledge. this town was like a city, a huge one. Many tall buildings and people coming in and out through the chaos gates. People said "Hi" to her, being friendly of course because she was a newbie.

"Ada!" She heard a yell. She turned and seen two females, one a wavemaster to the look of it and another a twin blade. "Kura? Amina?" She said, stepping forward. "Wow, your character looks great!" The twin blade, who she believed was Kura, said. Kura had shoulder length Blue hair and wore matching white and orange baggy pants, a tight-fitting tank-top and orange gloves, holding two bright, lavish daggers. "Yours too" Ada said, smiling at them. Amina was the wavemaster, holding a silver staff with a large blue glowing gem at the top. She wore a red cloak, similar to her own, and darker red pants and boots. She had lower-back length Black hair. "im adding you as my friend, kay?" Amina said.

Ada heard a tone, but nothing appeared. 'must be her...' she thought, fumbling with her axe. "kay. well. you should get some field experience!" Amina said, smiling as she shouldered her staff. "yeah..." Ada said uneasily. She was good and fine with the large city and teleporting through the chaos gates, but fighting? she was a bit scared to actually fight. What would happen if she would die! "whats wrong?" Kura said. "hey dont worry, we wont let you die!" Amina said. "Im level 12 and shes level 10" Amina said, smiling. "And im level 1" Ada said, sadly. she would level up, she wouldnt be weak.

* * *

The Three girls came upon an icy tundra after stepping out of the golden chaos gate. It disapeared without a sound, a cold icy snow drift tickled at Ada's nose. They were in a vast land of snow, mist and moutains. Iced over abandoned castles and more cryptic things. They had come into a land with the keyword name of "Lovers Distant Battle." "Such a beautiful name...for such a creepy place" Ada said, hefting her axe onto her shoulders.

Kura led the way, Amina and Ada started walking, the crystal snow crunching softly under their booted feet. They continued walking until they came upon a glowing, golden force field. "Its a battle!" Amina called out, raising her staff. Ada's eyes widened as she steped back, away from that golden nightmare. "Dont worry, Aid! If anything bad happens, we can gate out!" Kura called, as the golden force field broke and 2 monsters floated out.

They wore floaty dresses, transcluent. But they weren't human, their faces disfigured and purple, with little dim yellow slits for eyes. Amina raised her staff, mumbling a few incantions and wooden tree brances covered one of the dressed purple monsters. Kura sliced and slashed at her monster, devilishly, her daggers a blur. 'Its my turn!' Ada thought bravely.She raised her axe and charged at the monster, slicing at the beast heavily with 3 large slashes. She jumped back just as she felt a stabbing pain at her back. She was hit! "You ok, Aid?" Kura shouted from battle, slicing at the dressed beast.

"Fine!" Ada said, charging the monster Amina keep hitting with earth-type spells. She sliced at the dressed enemy another 3 times and it fell, black and dead. It disapeared in a golden smoke. Kura took down the next monster with a few slashes and special skills with her twin daggers. Ada wiped away the sweat from her forehead, her white-blonde hair sticking coldly to her flesh.

"That was actually...Fun!" Ada said, as they continued through the icy tundra. "Yep, its more fun when you level up, or get treasure boxes after beating those things" Amina said, shouldering her silver staff. They were looking for a dungeon, scary as it sounded, they would have to fight a few monsters, but they would be rewarded with rare items and weapons afterwords.

They came upon a bridge, lit by two burning orange flames. "Well, here we go!" Kura said, heading in while Amina and Ada followed. They came upon a little room, the walls were made of blue bricks. Cages filled the room, the walls lavishly decorated with old, rusted weapons and old, tarnished paintings and silverwear. "We'd better heal" Amina said, raising her staff and mumbling, Ada felt a warm, sweet feeling. "Thanks Amina" Kura said, as they entered the first door.

Empty, besides a few old, rusty urns and pots which held nothing. They came upon another room, with a golden force field. 'Im ready this time!' She thought as a larger monster that walked on two feet came out of the mist. Kura and Ada attacked all at once, Kura attacking wildly with her daggers, slicing wherever she could. Ada, slashing at the monster with large hits. She could feel cold sweat dripping from her body, Amina attacking this beast with fire-type spells. The monster went down quick.

Ada heard a little tone, and she read "**Level Up!**" over her head in old, golden coloured letters. "Yay!" Kura said. "How does it feel to be a level 2?" Amina said, as they came into the next room, a golden forcefield once again in their path. "Not much diffrent, but i do feel stronger!" Ada said, attacking as another pair of dressed monsters came from the field. They used the same tatic as before, Amina with fire and earth type spells, and Kura and Herself attacking physically.

After this battle, the threesome came upon a set of stairs leading down. "almost there!" Ada said, as she and the others raced down the stairs. They came upon another boring, blue bricked chamber like before. No cages, but another number of silverwear and paintings, a chandaleir hanging from the ceiling, shining rainbows across the room. After 3 more battles, Amina leveled up to level 11 and they came upon more stairs that led to another chamber.

They came upon an empty room. "Nothing..." Amina said, heading towards the door in front of them. Until something apperated from the darkness, slashing at her with rusty, dirty long claws. "Amina!" Kura shouted, running towards her limp form. "Kura! We have to get this thing!" Ada screamed, jumping back as the monster attacked at her, missing her barely by inches. Its seem inhuman, more horrifying than the other monsters she had foughten.

It had scaley, green amphibian skin, like an alliagator. Long, wild claws and wild webbed feet, its golden eyes flashing evilly. "Take this!" Ada said, slicing at the beast. She sliced and slashed, getting hit once by this beast. "Kura!" Dammit! Help me!" She screamed, healing herself with a potion. Kura, turned, emotionlessly and attacked, wildly. Screaming incantions, using bits of magic she had seen Amina use and special attacks with her daggers. Ada slashed, not sure how to use those speical attacks herself. She felt useless.

The amphibian monster fell to a horrible crash, dust drifting from the ceiling as it disapeared in darkness. "Amina..." Kura said, rushing to herside. "Whats wrong with her?" Ada said, comming to her side as well, dropping her axe with a loud clang. "We need a healing potion..." Kura said. Ada grabbed one from her pocket, not a green healing one, but a red one. It was called 'Resurrection.' "this should revive her" Kura said, lifting Amina's head up and tipping the bottle to the girl's pale lips. They bottle emptied and Amina opened her eyes.

"Thank God" Kura said, hugging her. "What was that thing..." She said, getting to her knees and pulling her staff towards her. "No clue...pretty strong thou" Ada said, helping her to her feet and picking up her axe as well. "Lets see if theres some items, then lets get out of here" Krua said, as the 3 headed towards the doors in front of them.

It was a large room, a large, stone statue of a warrior lay in front of them, golden seals revolving around it. A golden Treasure box was in front of them. "You open it, Aid, Since its you first treasure" Amina said, smiling a flashing white tooth smile. Ada smiled as well, stepping forword, crouching down and opening the box. There were some barrettes, ivory ones by the look of it, some daggers("whoa! Those look rare!") and an axe. It was beautiful. Golden, its handle silver. The large bladed side smaller, with golden jewels set into the lift and right side of the blade. "Whoa..." Ada said, her eyes sparkling widly. "its yours" Amina said. Ada came to her feet, dropping her old begineers axe, and clutching her new one.

"lets go then" Kura said, the the three each disapeared in a flash of golden light. Ada came to the root town in Camina Gadelica. Kura and Amina came in front of her, next to the chaos gate. "well, i'd better go, my friend Ladious is waiting for me in Sigma server" Amina said, waving to them and dispearing in the chaos gate. "Yeah me too, my parents will kill me if i dont study for that Algebra test" Kura said. "your pretty good Ada. Make some friends and search through some dungeons and you'll get way better. Ill contact you if i find some new keywords." She too disapeared into the golden chaos gate.

* * *

Ada lifted the now warm plastic headset off of her head, smiling to herself and X-ing out the World program. She turned off her computer and carefully set the headset down on her desk, almost lovingly.

_This seems so much fun. I cant wait to continue. I want to get strong...This can help me be a stronger person, even make some friends. I want to get stronger, i must. Thats my quest. I want to be great! i want everyone to know my name! The great Ada!_

Ada happily sunk into her bed, sunlight shining into her blue eyes, placing her hands behind her head, she drifted off into sleep. She dreamt of The World.


	2. Log In 02

Ada fumbled around in her bed, twisted in her large, white comforter. "C'mon stupid thing!" She said, throwing it off of her. She scratched her head and looked out the window. Just another Tokyo day. The sky was light grey and a soft rain fell, splashing her windows with mist and condensation. She yawned to herself and booted up her computer. She walked downstairs and ran into her twin sisters, Kya and Kia. They were cute little 8 year olds, with their black hair tied in messy pigtails. "Hey girls, did you guys have breakfast yet?" She said, smiling at them. They blushed together and said "No!" in their cute, squeaky voices. "C'mon, ill make something"

She led the two girls into the kitchen, where her mother was busily dusting. "Sorry Ada, i didnt have time to make anything" She said, smiling a sad smile. "Thats alright mom. Did dad already leave for work?" Ada said, digging into the icebox for a box of frozen pancakes. 'If i make them these, they wont bother me all day!' She thought happily as she grabbed a large plate and stacked 6 on there. "Yeah, its pretty busy at the office these days. So many people want houses built and he has 2 house designs due by monday" Mom said, sitting down at the kitchen table. Ada's father was a highly known architect. He also designed their house. But he was really busy these days, comming home almost 30 minutes late each day and working every saturday now.

"oh well...Maybe we could go out to dinner tonight?" Ada said, as she put hot water on the stove to make tea for her mom. The pancakes were done in the microwave, she plopped them on the table, giving each girl a plate and stacking 3 on each. She put 2 cups on the table and filled them with orange juice. She grabbed a box of tea and got out a baggie of it and put it in a cup, filling the cup with steaming hot water, handing it to her mom. "Thank you, sweetie. I dont know what i'd do without you" She said, her wrinkles showing lightly. Her mother did have some grey hairs growing, so Ada was more than happy to help out.

She made herself tea as well and drank it up the stairs, closing the door to her room and clicking on "The world" program. She had 1 email. One from Kura, it had a keyword for a training field for beginners. 'very funny, Kura' Ada thought as she replied a quick thanks. 'But I do need the experience' she thought sadly. She clicked to log in and set the plastic headset onto her head, excited to once again be in the world.

* * *

**Log In 02**

Ada appeared into Carmina Gadelica through the misty golden Chaos Gate, the metropolis was looking beautiful, just looking mischevious to explore. Ada hefted her axe on her shoulder, Kura's Keyword was located in a diffrent server. She approached the chaos gate and entered it, choosing from a list of servers, she chose the one that was in Kura's email. Ada reappeared next to another Chaos Gate in a spacious chamber that led out into the city. "Seems Normal..." she said. "Whats normel?" a voice came behind her. She swirled around and seen a man, a Long Arm by the look of it, staring at her. He had chin length chocolate brown hair and Inky green eyes, with a shine of mystery and something she couldnt detect.

"Who are you?" Ada said, try to play it cool. She wasn't too keen about making new friends besides Kura and Amina. 'I mean c'mon, these people could be crazed killers in real life!' She thought widly. "The name is Swan" he said cooly. Ada chuckled "Swan? thats a bird, ya know..." "I know that" Swan said, snapping "Buts its a real name too, newbie" "how do you know im a newbie?" Ada said defensively. "Just the way you act, and talk. Not so friendly" He said. "Well...I'm Ada" She said, outstreching her hand towards him, he shook it with a gloved hand.

"So where were you headed?" Swan asked as they walked into the town. "oh, my friend gave me a keyword to a place for beginners to level up..." Ada said. The root town was named Dun Loireag, a beautiful emerald green grassy place with blue skys and warm wind that played with your hair. "Oh, i've heard of that place. I could escort you if you want, i could use some leveling up" He said, smiling. "Sure" Ada said. The two walked back to the chaos gate and Ada said "Alive Revolving Surroundings." They warped into a new area, similar to the root town.

Lots of green grass, some areas with bits of sand. It seemed beautiful, but Ada could see golden portals were the enemys hid. 'Im ready for you' Ada thought as she and Swan continued towards a golden portal. They got close and the portal disapeared in a golden mist and a pack of little doggies appeared, maybe 4 or 5 of them. "Dont worry, these things are seriously easy!" Swan said, as he charged forword and slashed at an oncomming doggie. After another swipe, the doggie fell to the ground and disapeared. Ada charged forward as well, and attacked the dogs. The dogs fell dead with only 2 hits each, so it was a pretty easy battle. Ada had gotten 40 experience points.

"So, whats your level anyways?" Ada asked as they headed for another portal. "I'm at level 12" He said. "Lucky...Im at level 2!" Ada said. Swan chuckled but Ada retorted with "Hey! I just joined yesterday, give me a break!" They came to another portal and this time 3 scarecrows came out. Their goofy sewn in smiles only made Ada more happy to kill them. They were only a tad bit harder than the doggies, four htis and they were down. One scaredcrow slashed Ada about 3 times, but Swan took him down with a magic attack. "Thanks..." Ada said, as he took down the last scarecrow.

"No problem" he said "we should start looking for the dungeon" "Even places like this have a dungeon?" Ada said, as they looked around for any sign of a building. "Yep." he said. They fought another 2 battles, both a pack of doggies. Ada actually leveled up to level 3, but Swan stayed a level 12. They came upon a set of stairs made of blue, white and grey bricks, lit with torches of flame. "Dungeon?" Ada said, as they walked down. "Correct" He said, they came into the first chamber. A plain room, no paintings or silverwear. Just a soild cement ground, and bricked walls.

Swan healed them both with some potions and they entered the first room. A golden portal was set into the middle of this long, grim hallway. "Ready?" He said, his green eyes staring into her Grey. Ada nodded and they charged forward, Axe and Spear raised. Out of the portal came two bug looking monsters. Enormous stingers lay at they behinds and sharp talons connected to their hands, their eyes little beady slits. Ada slashed at ones stinger, and then close to the chest. The bug swiped its talons at her and she dodged it, slashing at its hand. Swan gracefully dodged 3 attacks from the other bug creature and he skillfully attacked with his spear, killing it in about 6 htis.

'C'mon,I have to show him I can do this!' Ada thought. She charged her enemy, and slashed roughly to what she thought was the beast's stomach. She slashed forcefully at the stomach until finally the bug fell dead, earning them both 50 experience points. "Pretty good for a newbie" Swan said as they entered an empty chamber next. They broke upon a few tarnished urns and found a few potions hidden in one. The next chamber had a golden portal, 2 bugs similar to the ones they had foughten before came out.

Swan attacked with his spear and Ada tried her best to be as good as he was, always knowing its weak point and being graceful and smart to attack. The bugs fell and they were once again rewarded with 50 EXP. They came into the next chamber, a set of stairs led down. "Getting tired?" Swan asked as Ada huffed and puffed down the stairs. "Nope. How's about you carry this thing around and I'll carry your spear!" Ada said, swiping her axe at him, carefully making sure not to hit him. "Easy!" He said, pushing her playfully. No portal in her, but no urns or treasure boxes either.

"The dungeon should be around here..." Swan whispered. Ada nodded, not sure what to say, mainly because this was her second dungeon every exploring. They ran into an empty hallway, grim as the whole dungeon, and went through another door. They seen a girl fighting a large monster. "We have to help her!" Ada shouted, running forward with her axe as the girl fell back, dropping her twin daggers to the ground.

The Monster had inky black skin and splotches of electric green. It was on all fours, claws sratching into the cement. Ada attacked it with two precise slices at its inky skin. Swan ran up and stabbed it, full force, with his spear. He slashed a few times, the monster swiping his chest with its claws. He flew back. "Swan!" Ada said, but she couldnt take her eyes off the monster. It was slashing at her every second, she had to dodge it carefully, she had not time to attack.

From somewhere, a fire-type spell hit the monster, it shrieked in pain. Ada took a half-second to look back, it was the twin blade girlwho was previously fighting this masive beast. Her pale skin was blood stained, her blades splashed artisticly with blood as well. She ran up and slashed numeriously, Ada joining in and slashing heavily with her axe, hoping to god Swan was alright. But he was, he was back on his feet in seconds, attacking the monster. After 10 spells from the twin blade and physical attacks from Swan and Herself, the monster fell.

The twin blade girl fell back, herboy short Redish-Brown hair flopping into her face. "That...was like no other boss i've faced before..." She huffed out. "Who are you? why did you come alone, dont you know its dangerous!" Swan shouted, just as he finished healing Her with a curing spell. "I know...my friends left me...there was nothing i could do, the monster was attacking me too much for me to get a chance to gate out..." She said. "Who are you?" Ada said, giving the girl a quick smile. "The name is Sarine" The girl said, standing up and brushing herself off. She shook their hands.

"I'm adding you guys as my friends, alright?" Sarine said as they got back to the root town. They heard a tone. Swan and Sarine both gave Ada their Member Addresses, and they both logged off. Ada sat down on the soft, green grass and sighed. 'Two new friends today at least.' She thought as she logged off. She had 2 new emails, One from Sarine and another from Swan.

"Hey, i was curious, when you get some time, meet me up at Sigma Server. It'd be fun to go search Dungeons with you...Your actually pretty good for a newbie. :oD" was from Swan, and Sarine's said "Hey, thanks for saving me! Do you like to read? I do. Im a huge fan of reading Mangas and some short novels." 'Me too...' Ada thought. She replied with "me too! How old are you? Im 16. Pretty boring thou..."

* * *

Ada felt a shove on her shoulder, she took off the headset and had Green eyes staring at her. "Dad!" She said, dropping the headset on the computer desk and hugging her father. Mr. Mihezjo was a strong man, with a big figure. He usually wore expensive suits to work, in colours of Grey or black, he wore a grey one today. "Hey. Mom told me you wanted to go out to dinner. Get ready, because i thought that was a perfect idea" he said, smilingat her. Ada nodded. Her father exited and she X-ed out the world program. She chose a White dress from her closet and began to dress up.

* * *

**_A/N: I may get some things wrong in my fan fiction, but dont be so mean about it...I was a big fan of the .Hack/Sign series last year that played on Adult Swim, but after they canceled it, i had a falling out and recently bought the games. I thought a fan fiction would be fun to make, so i made one. Also, I've made up all of these characters._**


	3. Log In 03Tsukasa

Ada awoke with a start, sweat beading down her forehead. She was having a nightmare, she couldnt even remember what it was about, but she knew she was freaked out. "somethingabout the end of the world...I think.." Ada sighed.She rubbed her face and jumped out of bed and booted up her computer, streching and rubbing her eyes. It was 2 in the morrning, and she had school tommarow. 'Oh well, ill just be talking about "The World" when i get to school anyways' she thought as she opened up the "The World" Program. She had 2 emails, One from Swan and one from Sarine.

Swan's explained about his interests, which were computers, reading, swimming and football. "Awesome. I Like PS2, but I havent played it too much after getting this game. I also like Swimming, its nice to be in water. Cooking is fun too. :o)" she replied. She opened up the email from Sarine. It was about some dungeon with some rare items in it, and she wanted to explore it tommarow with Swan. It was like Sarine, Swan and Herself were now a team. Amina and Kura hadnt been on in a long time, Amina was a star Swimmer on her school's team and Ada couldnt even count how many activities and sports Kura was in.

Ada placed the headset on, and clicked a button on the side. She was entering the world.

* * *

**Log In 03**

Ada appeared besides the golden chaos gate, now feeling immune to her axe's masive weight, she walked towards her favorite spot in Dun Loireag. It was a small grassy knoll, hidden by trees and there was a perfect view of the sky. She set down her axe and layed down, examining the dark sky. She didnt even think that "The World" had a nightime, just endless day. She sighed and closed her eyes. She had no particular place to be, no one to talk to either. 'Maybe ill go to Carmina Gadelica...Talk to some people' she thought getting up after a few minutes of rest.

She picked up her axe, but stopped. Feeling a strange feeling. Her grey eyes looking upward as she seen a cat, floating in mid air. Not just a normal cat, but a cat who seemed to be able to walk on its own two "feet." It wore a witch like hat and matching trousers and a shirt, in greys and browns. This cat-she seemed female to Ada-had elaborate designs on her face, a star voer one eye and one side of her face purple and the other white. Her Crimson eyes shown brightly, almost kindly.

"Hello" Ada said, smiling at it. 'Must be a speical character...' She thought. "_Hello" _It said back. It voice was sweet, Female, and...angel like. "Im Ada. Are you a special character?" Ada said. _"You could say that...Call me Maha" _The cat-girl said, smiling. _"Come with me" _Maha said, outstreching her paw. Ada took it and they warped through golden Chaos gates.

They appeared on a cement brick bridge, it was a beautiful place, the crimson moon shining from above them, casting an evil shadow over the place. A large, abandoned looking church sat glummly in front of them. Maha was walking towards the church. She turned her cat head and said _"Dont be afraid, theres no one to hurt you here." _Trustingly, Ada followed. Maha led her through the large doors of the church. There were dusty pews all in 2 neat rows, leading towards a dusty podium.

"Where are we?" Ada said, her voice ringing through the church, echoing off the walls. _"A Sanctuary"_ Maha said. Then she disapeared, leaving a cloud of golden and silver mist in her wake.

"Maha?" Ada said, calling to her throughout the church. But she was gone. "I never even got her member address..." She said, as she was about to leave the church when someone entered. "Maha?" She called out. She looked and seen a wavemaster. It was a male, with chin length grey hair and darker grey eyes. "Um...Hello there" He said, his voice light.

"Hey...I'm Ada" She said, smiling and coming closer. "Are you after me?" The boy said, backing away and holding up his staff. "No! No!" Ada said, outstreching a hand towards him in a gentle way. "This is my first time comming here, some girl...well, cat-girl named Maha led me here...then she l-" Ada began. "Maha? You know her?" he said. Ada raised an eyebrow. This boy seemed quick and tense, like somone was hunting him.

"Yeah...i just met her a while ago. Whats your name?" Ada said, sitting on a pew. "Tsukasa" He said. "Whats wrong with you?" Ada said, as Tsukasa sat on the pew besides her. "This may seem strange" Tsukasa began "But i'm stuck in here" "You cant get out?" "No. I cant log off. I cant even see my computer anymore! I dont even know whats going on, whats happened to my real body...nothing" he said softly.

"...wow..." Ada said. "I'm sorry i cant help you more, see, this is my 3rd time logging into the game" Tsukasa gave her a weak smile. "Maha has told me things...like why i cant come out of the world" he began. "He says theres something wrong with my body, in the real world. This game...has put me in the hospital...in a coma, i think." Ada gasped. "...I think i've heard about you...on the news!" "Really?" "Yes, they've mentioned a person in a coma from playing some video game, but that was all. The reasons of this person becoming in a comatose state is unknown." Ada said sadly.

Tsukasa was quiet for a few moments. She hoped he could find a way out of this nightmare, she would be horrified if she couldnt leave the world. "Well...I'd better be going. I have school tommarow...But, if you give me your member address, ill come and find you. I'll help you..." Ada said, smiling at him. She recieved his Address and added him as a friend. "I'll be off then..." Tsukasa waved and she logged off.

* * *

Ada took the plastic headset off of her head and rested it in her lap, she looked out towards the sky. Maybe 2 hours or so have passed since she had awoken. _Tsukasa... _She thought. She felt horrible for leaving him, but her parents would kill her for playing on the computer all night long on a school night. _I promise...I'll help you..._

**A/N: Since I haven't watched .Hack/Sign in about...half a year, i shall be writing the story in my own way, almost simplifying the plot of .Hack. If i skip something that happened in the story, tell me.Also, i hope you notice that Maha only talks to Tsukasa and Ada. I've madeMaha speak in Italics because only Ada and Tsukasa can speak to her, so it would be like shes directly talking to them. No oneelse can hear here.So please stay tuned and review! give me some ideas, if you think you have a good enough one. **


	4. The Guardian

Ada had did as much research on her computer as she could, she could only find little tidbits about the comatose person. They said the comatose person was male, and was playing "The World" when she fell into her coma. Its stated that she may never come out of the coma. Ada walked over to her window and pressed her forehead to the cold glass. _I'm sorry Tsukasa_ she thought. _I have to find a cure for this! If Tsukasa doesnt come out of that coma soon...they could just pull the plug!_

She walked over to her computer, in a trance, and clicked onto the world program. She placed the plastic headset onto her head and she clicked a button on the side, she was entering the world, Confused and not sure what she could do to help him.

* * *

**Log In 04**

Ada appeared in root town Mac Anu, the beautiful waterways reflected the sunlight into her eyes. She stepped away from the golden chaos gate and walked into town, just thinking about how she could help Tsukasa. She would do anything to help him, she felt horrible. He would never see his family again, unless someone could help him find a cure to why he was stuck in the world.

She didn't notice she bumped into someone. Ada dropped her axe, it clanged to the stone ground and she quickly said a "sorry" and picked it up. When she got up, she was looking into the face of another Heavy Axemen, like herself. The woman had shoulder length Blue hair, a strange red symbol on her forehead and piecering greyish-brown eyes that seemed to make her look always deep into thought.

"So sorry!" Ada said, bowing to her. "Thats quite alright" The girl said, her voice was sweet and calm. "I'm Subaru" She continued. _Where have I heard of her? _Ada thought as she shook her hand and said "My name is Ada." "This is Ginkan. We are part of the crimson knights." Subaru said as she sat down with Ada on a little stone bench. "Never heard of you..." Ada said, a bit embaressed. "You must be new then" Subaru said, smiling. "We protect users, we keep people in order, you could say" she continued. "Thats cool" Ada said. She understood how important it must be to be apart of the Crimson Knights.

"Tell me something" Ada said "Is it possible for people to be stuck in this game...Like, they cannot log out?" "Hm...Im pretty sure you can always log out." Subaru said, "Why do you ask?" "Well...My friend, hes stuck in here. Theres no way for him to log out." Subaru stood up and said "Take me to your friend, maybe I could help out." Ada stood up quickly and said "Maybe I should talk to him first, he might not be too happy that I told anyone. So maybe give me your member address and I could email you later" "Very well" Subaru said. Ada added her as a friend and she and Ginkan headed for the revolving chaos gates.

Ada walked towards the chaos gates. _Where was that place...that place Maha took me... _Ada thought as she stood close to it. As she thought of the area, the golden chaos gates transported her. _Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground... _She thought as she appeared on the stone bridge, right in front of the large, grim building. She jogged towards the large doors and entered. "Tsukasa?" She shouted out.

She heard a shuffle of movement and Tsukasa walked towards her from the darkness. "Hello again" He said. "Hey. I met a girl...Her name is Subaru, shes the leader of the crimson knights. She wants to talk to you, to help you" Ada said. "The Crimson Knights? I think their after me...I dont think it would be a good idea...They seen Maha talking to me and tried to attack me" He said, sitting on a pew. "Why?" Ada said. "Maybe because of her character...I've never seen anyone looking like a cat before" he replyed.

She didnt think telling him about his condition would be the best icebreaker, so she left it aside. "Maha...I haven't seen her since yesterday." Ada said. Tsukasa was quiet. _Maybe you would be too, your not the one stuck in this stupid game! _Ada thought. "Lets go somewhere else, this place is starting to give me the creeps." "really? I find it peaceful...I dont really like being around other people...But your pretty nice" Tsukasa said as they both got up. "Lets go to Dun Lorieag, its quite beautiful there" Ada said, smiling at him. She think she seen a hint of a smile on his face too.

* * *

_Who is this girl? I've never seen her before...Shes talking to him, why doesnt he run? I'm his "Mother", he should obey!_ The strange woman walked towards the cat-girl and said "Make sure this woman doesnt get too close to him...she could be helping him escape! We cant let that happen" The cat-girl nodded and disapeared in a golden chaos gate, leaving the woman and the girl all alone.

* * *

The warm winds of Dun Loireag felt good against Ada's skin, much better then the dusty, stale air of the church. Tsukasa followed her into a clearing of trees and the sat down, just staring at the beautiful cloudy sky. "So...did you just stay at the church while I was gone?" Ada asked, trying to make conversation. "Yeah, until some Crimson Knights found me. They wanted to try and capture me and to question me about Maha. I ran" He explained. 

"Hey!" They heard a voice behind them. Ada turned her head and seen 3 people, dressed in armor, and one looked like that man with Subaru, Ginkan. "You are under arrest!" Ginkan said. "Its the Crimson Knights!" Tsukasa said, getting up and raising his staff. Ada got up as well and said "What did we do? Nothing!" "Your under arrest for acsociating with an Unknown Character" Ginkan said. _Thats not a crime... _Ada thought. "Lets get out of here..." Tsukasa whispered. He grabbed her arm and they gated out, returning once again to Hidden Forbidden Holyground.

The dull church air felt ugly to breath in, she sighed and said "Whats with them? Do they mean Maha?" "I guess so, i havent really talked to anyone besides her that would be suspecious..." Tsukasa said. They heard a loud clatter from outside, both of them jumping from the pews that they sat in. The large doors burst open and the 3 Crimson Knights were in, spears and swords raised. "Please come with us, we dont want to hurt you!" One Knight said. Ginkan, without word, charged to attack.

A flash of light-Ada covered her eyes-a large mass appeared in the air above them. It was a dim yellow color, it was shaped like a dumb bell weight, Tsukasa's eyes were pupil-less. Dead looking. Ginkan was motionless for a moment, and then in a piercing flash, he was on the floor, eyes wide, mouth wide open. "Ginkan?" The other crimson knights shouted, scared for their leader.

_What happened..._Ada thoughtas the werid dumb-bell shaped monster disapeared, Ginkan dispeared in a mist of green. Tsukasa fell to the ground. "Tsukasa?" Ada said, squating down and touching his face. _What was that? Why did it appear here? _She felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked behind her and seen the mischevious Maha floating before her.

"Who was that? that thing" Ada said. Maha smiled at her, a smile that said 'I know more than you do' and she said _"Tsukasa's Guardian"_ Maha gave her a strange look, a hateful look almost. She floated over to Tsukasa and put her paw onto his shoulder. "I think hes...Passed out?" Ada said. Maha nodded.There was a look in those crimson orbs that told a thousand storys. She almost seemed to love this boy...

Maha stared at her, a blank look and then disapeared. "Tsukasa..." Ada whispered. "Wake up please..." Tsukasa's grey eyes opened and she said "your awake, finally." He lifted himself to lean against a pew and Ada continued. "What _was _that thing?" "I dunno...its never done anything like this before. Im almost...afraid of it" he sighed. "Are you alright? Did it hurt you?" "Nope, i'm fine. It only hurt Ginkan...I hope hes alright..." Ada said, looking at the spot where the crimson knight once layed. _Could he be dead? I wonder... _Ada thought. "I'm sorry, Tsukasa, I must go" Ada said, taking notice to the sad look in his grey pools.

"I'll be here waiting..." Tsukasa said, as Ada stood up and shouldered her gold and silver axe and waved. She didnt want to leave him, but she knew she'd have to log off sometime or later.

* * *

**A/N: I have pretty much forgotten everything about the guardian and Morganna(dont make fun of meh...I havent seen the series in a year! but im in the process of ordering a dvd box set with all of the episodes... . ...>.>...), so any help would be just great! also, I want to make it known that in this fan fiction, TSUKASA IS A BOY. I'm trying to convert this into an original love story, with some mixes of the real plot. Read and Review please!**


	5. Macha

**Log In 05**

Ada had rushed herself to come home as soon as possible, quickly finishing her homework and rushing upstairs to get to her computer. She appeared in a golden chaos gate outside of the church in Hidden Forbidden Holyground. The crimson moon lit a path for her across the bridge as she egded towards the church doors. She entered and hefted her axe onto her shoulder and said "Hello."

Tsukasa was in the corner, his back turned to her. "Tsukasa?" She said, walking forword, outstreching her hand to touch him. "What..." He said. "Are you okay?" Ada asked. He nodded solemnly. "I've been doing some research, but theres still not much about your story" Ada said, sitting on a patch of floor. He still looked grave.

"Are you sure your alright?" Ada asked. She felt a hand on her shoulder and seen Maha, the mischevious cat looked calm and content as of now. She floated over to Tsukasa and just nonchalantly floated over him, like she was gazing at a star that was simply burning out. Tsukasa had a mournful face on, it worried Ada, but she tried not to think of it.

"Do you wanna maybe go somewhere else? we could...go to a dungeon?" Ada asked. She knew that the Crimson Knights were still after Tsukasa and Maha, but maybe they wouldnt be searching a random field. "Im not much for fighting" Tsukasa said, emotionlessly. "Oh...," Ada said, putting her arms around her knees, "Thats okay."

Maha's crimson eyes glared at Ada, a ruby red glare that piecred the senses. "Whats wrong?" Ada said to the cat-girl. But she disapeared before awnsering. "She hasn't talked to me lately...Has she talked to you, Tsukasa?" "Yeah, all the time. She vists me here all the time." Ada pondered about this.

* * *

"Destory this human!" The strange woman said, angrily glaring at the cat-girl that stood before her. "Dont act stupid! do it _now_!" The cat-girl's crimson eyes turned wide and she disapeared. _Stupid little thing...I wonder why I even keep her around. Maybe just to kill the things that mess with my dear boy... _She thought idly, _Hmph...But then again, he really isnt my son. _She laughed a cruel sneer that echoed across the lone field she was in.

* * *

Ada looked up as she seen Maha appear before her. She looked angry, her cat like features twisted in a rage. "...Ma...ha?" Ada said, coming forword. She outstreched her hand, but she was shot back. She flew into the wall and she let out a horribly, gurgling shriek. Tsukasa jumped up and said "Whats wrong with you?" He raised his staff, but she knew he wouldn't do anything to help her. 

Maha rised higher into the air, her once mysterious crimson eyes forced into a wide evil glare. A flash blinded Ada, who clutched at her hurt stomach who lay in a pile of rubble near the floor. Before them, when the ugly blinding light faded, Maha was no more. A monsterous form was before them.

A woman, with purple and odd-pinkish white skin, with dead white eyes. Spikes that floppily hung from her head, no legs, but like a rim of a dress was her bottom. "...what...the the _hell_ is that?" Ada shakily said, getting up, Tsukasa jumping in front of her as the beast tried to attack. She stopped as he came into view.

"Back away Tsukasa," Ada said, pushing him aside and rasing her axe, "She obviously wants me. Ill take her on!" She didnt feel brave, but she didnt have half a second to even think about what her plan was. She charged, ready for anything, she started to slash and swipe at the unhuman being. There were no signs of it even taking damage, even if it _could_ take damage. The beast outstreched its hands and Ada flew agaisnt a set of stone pews and she coughed up blood.

Ada shrieked as Tsukasa came forword and raised his Staff, mumbling a few incantations and a burst of flame appeared around the woman-beast. It looked like it didnt care if He attacked her, she wanted Ada. Her blood. For her to die. Ada got up, coughing up more blood and said, "Come on! Is this honestly the best you can do, dammit!" She charged at it and attacked, slashing and gracefully danced a painful dance a victory...and death.

The beast raised its arms. A beam of blue light burst fromk her demon hands and shot right through Ada. She blinked. Again. Then darkness, a pictureless dream that would end soon enough.

* * *

Macha had done her job, the data drain most likely would kill her. It had on almost everyone else. She disapeared, turning back into her lower form and fell to the ground. The strange woman laughing, "You can't even kill someone without breaking down, you pathetic wimp! You dont _have_ emotions!" The tyrant giggled away and Maha felt pain...she felt it.

* * *

Ada opened her eyes, someone looking down at her through dark, stormy gray eyes. She hurt, everything on her body hurt. The boy mumbled something and she felt a bit better. "Don't worry, I healed you. Why would Maha do this?" He said. Ada wondered why he was even talking to her. She didn't know him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to put this installment out. I was having writers block per say... I think I'll be updating once a month, it seems easier for me than worrying about having to put up a chapter everyday. Besides, im pretty busy with school and homework and studying now, so this will be easier for me! thanks for reading, and please review!**


	6. Memory

"Um...No offense...," Ada began. She didn't know how to put this into words. 'Hello! i dont know you!' she wanted to say. "Yes, what is it Ada?" He said, smiling. 'Why does he do that? Man, its making me feel guilty for saying this!' "I dont know you...," Ada said, breaking it to him. The boy's grey eyes squinted with curiosity and he said, "how can you not know me? I just watched you almost get killed...by our friend..." "I'm sorry, but I seriously dont know who you are," Ada said, getting up and lifting her axe onto her shoulders.

The boy's grey eyes widened, they gleamed with sadness. Wonder. "I'm very sorry, maybe you thought I was someone else." Ada said, bowing to him. She logged off, leaving the boy in mystery.

* * *

Ada took off her headset and thought _What a strange character. _She exited her room and headed downstairs. She sat on her comfy, leather couch and grabbed the remotes, tucking her legs underneath her. She turned on the large-screened TV, a news channel was on. 

"In recent news, one more person has fallen into a coma today," The news reporter woman said. she had shoulder length blonde hair and wore a tacky maroon-pink suit. Akinisa Chan seemed like she was the type of reporter who thought she could make it big, to get off this small little local news station and onto something big, CNN big. Ada rolled her eyes.

"Around 4am last night a woman, who wishes to be unknown, found her son near his computer. He looked unconcious, but he showed no signs of reaction to sound or light, even after almost an hour. Abulances arrived 20 minutes later," Akinisa said, setting her notecards onto the glass desk she was reporting from, "This man will be the 2nd report of comas this month. Akinisa Chan, reporting for channel 18 news."

Ada clicked the tv off. She was afraid of playing "The World" sometimes. Those people who were in comas, they were playing this very game while they turned comatose. She felt like it could very well happen to her, but that only made her adrenaline pump faster. It made her want to play the game.

* * *

"Dammit! You failed me! You didn't kill the stupid girl!" The woman roared at the cat-girl. Her ruby eyes gleamed with childish innocence and fear. "Useless piece of trash!" the woman continued. She tried her best to keep her composure, but her patience was limited. She hated lies. False truth. "...Well," she said, calmer, "No harm done." The cat-girls eyes lit up, suprised that this woman was showing...kindness to her? "Bring the boy to me," she said, wearily sitting onto her throne like chair. The cat-girl disapeared.

* * *

Ada, hours later, boredly walked into her room and clicked onto the world icon. She was informed that she had one new email. It was from someone named swan. "God, what is with people? First that werid boy, now some email from someone I dont even know!" Ada said, clicking on it. The email read: 

Ada, Its beena while since we talked last. Sarine and myself were getting worried about you. Well, meet us up at Dun Lorieag and we can talk!

-Swan

_Swan...that name...it almost rings a bell...I can almost put a picture on this name...but its so hard! _Ada thought. She felt dizzy, she put her hand to her forehead and said, "must be nothing...oh well." Ada said as she set her headset on and logged in

* * *

**Log In 06**

Ada appeared next to the chaos gate, in Dun Lorieag. It didn't seem too crowded today, so Ada was happy for that. She felt like being alone. She began walking to an open clearing when she heard someone say, "Ada!"

She looked behind her and seen 2 people, one a long arm and the other a twin blade. The long arm had chin length chocolatey brown hair and emerald eyes. The girl Twin Blade had reddish-brown hair that with every step, fell into her face, and she had almost snow white blue eyes.

"Hey, we've been waiting for you," The little twin blade squeaked. _This must be sarine...and that man must be swan...God, why is this happening? I know thei names...I cant remember being with them...but theres something missing, something wrong. _Ada thought as she gave them weak smiles.

"Whats wrong?" Swan said, as their eyes came in contact. Ada looked away. "Um...nothing," Ada said, fumbling with her axe to maker her hands busy. "Are you sure?" The girl named sarine said, placing her hand on Ada's shoulder. Ada slapped her hand away, the girl's snowy eyes bright with suprise. "What is _wrong_ with you?" Sarin said, her hand retreating to his side, "I was trying to be friendly, honestly!" The girl logged off.

"Ada..." Swan said, comming forword. "I dont know you..." Ada said, turning away. "What are you talking about?" He said, turning her around. She pushed away, and said, "You know what I mean! I havent met you before in my life. Stop acting like you know me, alright?" _That was a bit harsh, Aid _She thought to herself as the male also logged himself off.

A gleam of crimson caught Ada's eyes as she seen someone hiding in a bush near the corner. "Whos there? You really dont want to mess with me right now, dammit," Ada said, tired of all of this. Maybe she just needed a break from the world, she placed a hand to her forehead and sighed deeply. There was something about those 3 people she had met today that made her think. _I know them...I have to._

_

* * *

_

_"Who are you?" Ada said, shifting her weight to her right leg, looking at this cocky looking guy before her. He had chin length brown hair that barely hid his mischevious emerald ink eyes. "The name is Swan," he said cooly. "Ha, thats a birds name too, ya know," Ada joked. She could tell that he'd get mad. "Its a real name too, newb," he said defensively._

_"How did you know I was a newbie?" Ada asked, prying her eyes into his emerald ones. "Maybe its the way you act and just speak," he began, "Not so friendly"_

Ada opened her eyes and yawned. She was dreaming about that guy now. She must know him. She sat up in her bed and leaned against the wooden headboard, pondering. "I knew that other grey haired boy as well...I just know I do. He wouldnt have told me such things If I didnt know him..." she thought outloud. She got out of bed, the midnight moon casting an ivory shadow across the room and she booted up her computer.

She set on her headset and entered the world.

* * *

Ada appeared next to the golden chaos gate, in Dun Lorieag, The crimson moon was shining down about the green scenery. She thought of that church area, she had been there before. She could just think of that looming church, the stale, mustiness of the air. And that boy. She knew him. _Tsu-Tsukasa...that was his name... _Ada thought as she warrped to that area. Hidden Forbidden Holyground.

The church hung before her, the crimson moon playing shadows that danced across the stone bridge that she stood on. She ran towards the church doors and pushed herself inside. "Tsukasa?" She called out. She set her axe down on the pew, she was almost sure that nothing would attack her here. She heard movement in the corner of the room. "Ada..." It was the boy.

"Tsukasa...what happened to me?" Ada said, as they grey haired boy came into sight. He looked like a child that was recovering from being scolded by his mother, clutching his wavemaster staff close to his pale body. "Maha...," he began. "I dont remember her...," Ada said, looking away, "I dont remember anyone I've met. Please continue..." "Maha turned into...into this beast, she attacked you and you passed out, you woke up...and you didnt remember me..."

"I couldnt have lost my memory. I know everyone in my family, whereI live, whatI got for christmas," Ada said, naming off random events that she could remember from her childhood. "But when I get to the world, I'm just at a lost." Tsukasa sat beside her on the bench. They were quiet for a moment before Ada said, "One more person has gone into a coma today." Tsukasa looked away, his eyes hidden in misery.

Ada had a sudden burst of thought, Tsukasa. He was in the hospital, she could remember, he was in a coma as well. Everything about this boy came back to her. "Tsukasa, i'm going to try and vist you in the hospital. I think i'll go tommarow, I can try to get you more information. I truely want to help you. I want to find out why Maha has done this to me..." Ada sniffed. She looked over to the boy and placed her head on his shoulder.

It was a moment you couldnt put a word on besides Alone.


	7. Discovery

When Ada awoke that morrning, she hurridly put on a pair of old jeans, a faded t-shirt and a sweatshirt and headed downstairs. Her mother was humming to herself in the kitchen, frying bacon in a pan on the stove, her father drinking coffee, reading the newspaper at the table. "Ada, why are you up so early?" Her mother said, smiling as she laid a plate of bacon in front of her husband.

"Im just going out mom, kay?" Ada said, grabbing her backpack and cell phone out of the living room, going in and hugging her parents. Her dad smiled at her and said, "My little go-getter." Ada smiled too. "Ill be back soon," she said, and headed out the front door. There was probally 3 major hospitals in the tokoyo area, she would have to check all 3.

Ada went about 5 blocks before she came into the subway station. She bought a ticket for the subway from an overly happy worker and she entered the metal subway. She was lucky to find a seat, next to a buisness man who was yelling into his cellphone and an old lady who appeared to be going shopping. Ada smiled at the lady, politely.

Three hospitals: Shoto Memorial Hospital, Inometari Memorial, and Akiria. Ada rubbed her head as she exited the subway station, that man on the cell phone had given her a pounding headache. _I must find Tsukasa...Nobody said this was going to be easy. _Ada walked down the crowded street, then 2 more, and she came upon a large white building, maybe 10 stories high. Ambulances were parked in front and nurses and doctors in scrubs were walking in and out, taking ciggerette breaks.

This was Akiria Hospital. Ada entered through the sliding glass doors. She was overwhelmed by the smells of lysol and peppermint, the usual smells of a hospital. Besides death, maybe. Medicine. She stepped up to the front counter, the service woman was filing her nails with a nail filer, chewing and snapping her gum annoyingly. "Excuse me, where can I find comatose victims?" Ada asked, trying not to seem so...suspicious.

"4th floor, to the right," The woman said boredly, snapping her gum loudly as Ada went to the elevator. She was cramped inside it with 2 little children pressing the buttons and a mother who had her hands full of flowers. Ada got out of there was soon as they reached the fourth floor, the children adding to her headache. _I wish i knew Tsukasa's real name...this would be much easier... _She entered the room for comatose victims.

A white painted and tiled hallway lay before her. She looked into the first room. an older looking woman, her eyes softly closed and tubes and machines surrounded her, along with a man, who seemed to be her husband. Ada quickly left the room and to the next. A little girl. Ada felt a twang of sadness as she seen the little girl, a teddy bear tucked under her arms.

The last room in the hall. She looked inside. There was a teenaged boy laying in the bed, an air resperator close to his side and many heart monitors close to his bed. A few cards and flowers lay near his bed. _Could this be him? _she thought entering the room, and grabbing the folder off the door. she closed the door and sat down on the ledge near the window, feeling a bit odd by just making herself at home in some comatose patient's room.

The file read:

**Name:** _Azumna, Akira_

**Age:** _15_

**Reason Of Medical Attention:** _Fell into coma by playing video game, reasons of coma unknown._

**Blood Type: **_AB_

This must be Tsukasa.

* * *

The girl layed in the white trundle bed, silent, unmoving. Cascades of pure white hair surrounded her. She had the palest skin and she wore a little, danity gown. The strange woman looked down on her and smiled, "Dont worry little girl, you'll never awaken. See how evil this world can truely be?" She again chuckled.

* * *

Ada moved closer to Tsukasa's bed, it looked like no one, besides nurses and doctors, had been there in a while. Tsukasa had wavy, deep brown hair that seemed a bit curly. she wondered what his eyes looked like, _they are probally beautiful _She thought as she smoothed down his hair. She should leave soon, she knew that, but she didn't want to leave Tsukasa alone. She frowned and whisped to him, "I'll be back soon, dont worry" 

Ada exited the room and placed the folder in the plastic holder outside the door and took the elevator ride down to the first floor. She didn't realize she was alone, the elevator music had made her suprisingly calm. She looked into the mirrored ceiling and-was she _blushing_?

She shook her head and once the heavy metal elevator doors opened, she exited the hospital, thankful to get away from the medicine and peppermint smell.

* * *

Ada came home and ran up the stairs, it seemed like no one was home. It was a saturday. Mom was probally at the store or something, who knew where dad was, and the twins must have been at a friends home. Ada came into her room and put her backpack on her bed and streched. _I'll vist him all the time...I'll save him. I'll find a cure. Together, we can cure him. Maha...what she turned into...That thing. there must be more of herself...a normel monster that can turn into something greater_. Ada thought as she booted up the computer. 

She hastily put her headset on and clicked on the world icon. She appeared next to the golden chaos gate and was in Mac Anu and she quickly warped to Hidden Forbidden Holyground.

Ada appeared on the stone bridge, close to the church and she jogged over to it, her axe feeling quite heavy on her shoulders. She entered through the stone doors and said, "Tsukasa! I seen you in real life!" No awnser. She walked near the altar and someone said, "You know of Tsukasa? You are his friend?" Someone walked out. The girl had blue, shoulder length hair and was a heavyaxe, like herself. "Subaru? What are you doing here?" Ada said, looking at her strangely. She desperately wanted to say "where is Tsukasa? what have you done to him?"

"Yes, it is I. I've been trying to find Tsukasa, I've heard hes been here. But I guess not now," she said, leaning against a dusty stone column, "He cant log out. I've met a woman, she was quite a character." _Shes being open to me and I hardly know her! _Ada thought as Subaru continued.

"Her name was something like Helba. She is a super hacker. She says she can help us cure Tsukasa's problem. There are 8 super monsters in the world, Data Bugs, very strong and very difficult to defeat. If we defeat all eight, he should be able to log out. Its going to be a dfficult journey. But you do want to help Tsukasa, right?" Ada nodded. "I know of some trustworththy people. Meet me tonight, in Carmina Gadelica. Try and make sure Tsukasa is with you. We need his help as well"

Subaru nodded to her and gated out. Ada only wished she knew where Tsukasa was.

* * *

After maybe 3 hours of hard training in multiple dungeons, Ada warped to Hidden Forbidden Holyground. She had raised almost 4 levels, which would make her a level 10. She knew she was weak, but subaru's warnings of those monsters being really difficult worried her. She was determined to make herself a level 20 soon, she couldnt let herself fall behind. 

Ada tiredly walked towards the church doors, her boots making a soft clack on the stone. It made her feel less alone. She entered the church and called out, softly, "Tsukasa?" She moved over to a pew and seen him sitting there. "Where did you go?" Ada asked, sitting besides him and resting her axe onto the dusty stone ground. "Maha came her, she took me away. We talked." He said softly.

Ada nodded solemnly. She didn't like to think about Maha these days. Before, she was like this cat fairy who would make things seems special. But she seemed like a demon, a demon she would have to kill sometime in the future to save Tsukasa. "I have good news...I went to some local hospitals today. I found you" Tsukasa's stormy grey eyes widened with happiness and said, "Really? Wow! I really wish i could log out...Thank you Ada" Ada smiled at him and said, "Im going to vist you everday. I promise" They smiled at each other.

"oh. Remember Subaru?" Ada said, Tsukasa nodded. "She has found a way to get you out of here." Tsukasa smiled again. "We have to go to Carmina Gadelica, shes going to explain more." "Its probally a trap. They just want to arrest me for being around Maha" Tsukasa said darkly. Ada looked away. "You have to go...This is going to get you to log out, we must."

_**"You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart"**-Coldplay, The Scientist_


	8. Moonlight

A/N: In these following chapters, the gang will be meeting the phases from The .Hack games. I'll be making everything simple for them, finding the Data bugs in random dungeons...but just read, you will find out more if you just follow the story.

* * *

Carmina Gadelica, the dark, city metropolis was almost silent, it was very eerie to Ada. She and Tsukasa were walking, side by side on the streets. _I wish Subaru would have gave us directions were to go... _Ada thought. They turned a corner, Ada taking a glance at Tsukasa's face. Emotionless. She knew he didn't want to be here, he was still convinced this was a terrible trap to arrest him. 

"There she is!" Ada said, pointing at the figure in the distance. The blue haired Heavyaxmen stood in the middle of the street, with 2 people. One was a blademaster, with slicked back dark honey brown hair and almost red-tinted eyes. The other was a wavemaster, with long, platinum blonde hair and dim blue eyes, her scarlet lips stuck out to Ada the most. The 2 apporached them and Subaru said, "Ada, Tsukasa. This is BT and Bear." Introducing the two with her. Subaru kept her eyes on Tsukasa, which made Ada look away.

Someone appeared next to them from a Chaos Gate. "Mimiru, your here finally," The one know as bear said. This girl was a heavyblade, A brunette who looked as thou she had an attitude. "Dont worry, I'm here. So lets begin!" She said, merrily. Ada could tell she was a typically happy person. Subaru introduced everyone over again and said, "Now. Lets get to the point, why we are here. To help Tsukasa log out."

Tsukasa, in Ada's point of view, looked embarssed to be alienated in front of people he hardly knew. "Now, i've recieved e-mails about these Data bugs from the superhacker, Helba. I've yet to meet her, but shes been a big help. These Data Bugs are highly difficult to defeat, as there are 8 of them. She has given me names of dungeons in which these bugs might be located. They are protected, but she tells me she can provide us with the virus cores to get through. Now, defeating all of these monsters should enable Tsukasa to log out." Subaru simply stated.

"Sounds easy enough, but when will this Helba provide us with the virus cores?" BT said, placing her slim hand on her hips, "In real life, Tsukasa is in a coma, we can't wait forever"

"Of course you can't, dont worry, I'm quite reliable." A voice said, out of nowhere. A woman appeared before them, a wavemaster who had pure blonde hair with determined, purple lips. She wore a crafty outfit of white and purples, her forehead and eyes covered with a red-jewled headdress. "...Your Helba, aren't you?" Subaru said, softly. It was clear that Subaru wasnt exactly afraid of anything.

"Correct. The virus cores you need, I have them," Helba said, handing Subaru oddly shaped, colorful items to her, "Tommarow, there will be a worldwide event. A day after this event, you should attack the first Bug. It should be located at Theta Chosen Hopeless Nothingness." "Why are you helping us?" Ada said. Helba's purple lips smirked and said, "To help those in comas." She disapeared.

"Well. I guess we should all meet her once again, in two days." Subaru said. She was the leader in this outcast group, so far. Ada nodded and looked at Tsukasa. He seemed happier, no smile played across his face, but she could just tell. They all exchanged Member Adresses and they all went their seperate ways.

"Im going to have to leave," Ada said, knowing her mom would be mad at her for playing some "stupid video game" all day. Tsukasa looked away, she knew he didnt want her to leave. "I wonder what the event is going to be like, "Ada said, trying to make small talk to him. He was silent thou. "I'll vist you in the hospital soon." Ada said, trying to get any glimmer of happiness out of him. It was useless.

"You'll be out of here soon, you'll be so happy to see the real world again. You can go to school." Ada said, grabbing his hand in hers. His gray eyes looked into hers. She smiled and she gated out.

* * *

_Disarm you with a smile  
And leave you like they left me here  
To wither in denial  
The bitterness of one who's left alone-Disarm, Smashing Pumpkins

* * *

Ada logged off and looked at the time. 5pm. She got up, out of her computer chair and streched. Ada headed down the stairs and in the kitchen, her mother was smiling on the phone and said, "Great. I'll tell her. Goodbye, sweetie." Ada's mom looked at her and hugged her. "Whats going on?" Ada asked, suprised. _

"Your father got a raise!" she said happily. Her mother was soon making dinner, leaving Ada sadly only. She put her head in her hands and thought _Maybe i'd better lay down_. Her head was killing her. She walked up the stairs and trudged into her room, falling into bed and wrapping the covers of her head.

_The 8 bugs...I wonder how difficult they will be...I'll do some training tommarow, I will be needing it. That Helba...is this why she is truely helping us? Or is she just leading us to danger and trouble? A wild goose chase?_

Ada slipped off into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

The strange woman laughed, she placed her fingers to her face and laughed some more. "We'll make sure she doesnt wake up...Numerious times we have moved her. He'll never awaken my precious," she said to herself. Maha looked down at the angelic girl, her white hair flowing in the air, like magic. "He'll never escape as well"

* * *

Ada awoke the next morrning, her head pain had disapeared, which made her happy. She looked out the window as she got out of bed, a rainy Friday. She sighed and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a black sweatshirt. She went downstairs and her father was just pouring himself a cup of steaming hot coffee. "Hi daddy," She said as she came in, grabbing an apple from the ornamental fruit bowl on the counter. 

Her father smiled at her and she went into the living room, turning on the TV. It was on a kiddy cartoon channel, something her twin sisters would like, she switched it to the local news station. It was a male reporter, someone diffrent than Akinsa Chan. "Natsu Amoruo reporting. In late breaking news, 2 more people have been reported comatose today." Ada's blue eyes widened. She turned up the TV volume, dropping her apple to the plush carpet floor. _Not again...!_

"Mrs. Saduwa Hwang had found her daughter, unconcious playing a computer game early this morrning. It seems she had been unconcious for hours. She was hospitalized just moments ago. In Osaka, Japan, a boy by the age of 17 was found unconcious by his friend. Hes been reported to have been playing the world video game." Ada shook her head.

She turned off the TV and rushed up the stairs and booted up her computer. The rain pelted against her glass windows, she looked up into the sky. Dim blackness, cloudy. She sighed and checked for emails. None. She hadn't had any since she talked with Swan and Sarine. She logged into the world.

* * *

Ada appeared in Carmina Gadelica, a huge crowd of people stood around her, scanning the distance. She turned around and seen a platform standing above everyone. Someone with a megaphone said, "The Worldwide event will be starting in exactly 20 minutes! A worldadimstrator shall be speaking in just a few moments!" 

Ada was excited. She warped to Hidden Forbidden Holyground and ran through the heavy doors. Tsukasa was looking at some of the stained glass windows as Ada said, "Tsukasa, will you come to the event with me?" She knew he didn't want to leave this sanctuary, but, it was better than staying in this musty old church. "C'moooooon, it will be fuuuuuun" Ada said, as she took Tsukasa's hands in her own. His pale cheek's slightly turned pink and he said, "Sure."

They warped back to Camina Gadelica, the crowds had grown bigger and pushier, Tsukasa and Ada being pushed to the left and then roughly to the right. The person with the megaphone said, "The Event will begin in exactly 5 more minutes!" Wild cheers from the crowd roared as Ada laughed to Tsukasa's confusion.

As the five minutes slowly crawled by, many people were trading expensive rare items around them and many of them were still shoving people to be in the front row. The person with the megaphone, finally, said, "And now! Lord Balmung!" The crowd clapped wildly, and all turned silent as someone warped onto the rised platform.

Lord Balmung was a tall, white haired fellow, he wore fancy armour. All the girls cooed as he stepped up to the mircophone. "Welcome, everyone," he began, his voice deep and melodic, "Tonight's event will be placed at Sigma Gaia Fated Circle. The following event will be a maze. There are monsters hidden in the maze and puzzles to complete. To whoever gets to the end of the maze will recieve a rare item."

_A maze hmmmm... _Ada thought as she and Tsukasa warped to Sigma server. It was very crowded with tons of people. They once again warped, this time to Gaia Fated Circle.

They appeared in an area, the sky appeared to be dusk like. Mist slowly rose from the ground. Lord Balmung was standing at the wide entrance of the maze, many people began warping to the area. The maze walls were made of a hedgy grass, at least as tall as two _houses_ put together. As soon as a huge crowd appeared, maybe ten thousand in the crowd, Balmung began to speak once again.

"Now, in the maze, you can't escape. If you defeated by an enemy, you wont die. You will be transported to the outside of the maze, but you will then be eliminated. Now, there will be some puzzles. They shouldnt be toohard for you. now, on my mark."

Thousands of people began lining up into rows, Ada glanced over at Tsukasa, he looked a bit uncomfortable being around lots of people. But he seemed determinded, his staff set tightly in his hand, Ada readied her axe. "Ready...Set..._Go!_"

The thousands of people began to sprint, run, jog towards the gaping mouth of the grass maze. Ada and Tsukasa ran into the maze. The mouth of the maze slowly began to close as the final players ran into the maze. The sky turned a dark black, the stars and crimson moon shimmering down upon them.

There was three paths, the middle, left and right. Tons of people headed towards the middle path, a few going right, a few going left. "Which way Tsukasa?" Ada said. "Right" he said. They sprinted right and then they look a left. They came upon a pack of hellhound, pretty easy. Tsukasa, reluctantly, cast a few spells on them and Ada did most of the attacking by slashing and slapping the dogs with her axe.

once the doggies were defeated, they came into a fork in the path. They took a left and they seen a girl leaning against the walls. The girl looked up and began to ran, but then the grassy maze walls outstreched before her, Ada and Tsukasa, wide-eyed, looked on as the maze walls engulfed her in a grassy tomb.

"Lets stay in the middle of the path..." Tsukasa whispered, his voice shaking. Ada nodded, eyes still wide. Running, they took a left and came upon a clearing, maybe a handfull of people standing before a grass wall which looked like it could retract to let people by. Ada and Tsukasa walked towards them and said, "Whats wrong?" "The maze. This is a puzzle...But we cant figure out how to get in there..." A blademaster said. Ada looked around and began feeling the grassy walls, maybe there was a button somewhere in the walls. She had seen that in Movies before.

She felt something click as her hand brushed against a large branch.Branches rose from the mazes roots below her, wrapping and tangling her legs in a bind and pulling her under. "_Ada!_" Tsukasa shouted, dropping his staff and running foword, skidding to a hault on his knees and roughly pulling Ada's hand into his, trying with all of his might to untangle her from the branches.

Ada scaredly started ripping at the branches, but they werent as flimsy as normel twigs. She cried out as the blademaster ran forword and took out his sword to try and cut the branches. The roots began to pull her into the hedges.

"Tsukasa!" She cried as she was completely pulled under.


End file.
